when papa have 2 fiancee
by mikan-kawaii-sakura
Summary: mikan has new family. her mother died because of accident. so her father wanted to marry again. he has set engagement to two women. he told mikan to choose a perfect mother for her. read and find out. RXR!
1. Chapter introduction

Author: this is my forth story in fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it and please send or drop me some reviews.

Full summary: mikan father's are in love with two women. So he decided to marry THEM BOTH. He needed to ask his one and only daughter first, Mikan. Mikan is just a billion dollar daughter at that town. She is very popular. She is not a simple judge. He need to confirm here father who should he marry the real bride. She is cool and she didn't ride car but a motor cycle. Enjoy!

**When papa have 2 fiancee: Introduction.**

Introduction:

**Sakura Family:** mikan sakura, one and only daughter of yumi sakura and Yamada sakura. They have a great yet large mansion. Mikan had everything. I mean EVERYTHING. But after yumi died, she had lost one of her most special thing in the whole world.

Yamada sakura Is kind but yet strict father. He always loving and caring to his only one daughter. One day he decide to marry another woman. He fall in love with 2 woman and told mikan to decide her own, he set an engagement on both of them but decided to married one only, of cause.

Yumi sakura, loving mother and always understood what her daughter need or what she felt. Later, when mikan is 6 years old, she died because of careless Yamada on the Road which cause accident, mikan and Yamada survive.

**Shouda family: **sumire shouda, one annoying, irritating, bothersome, daughter of lulu shouda and Samuel shouda. She always proclaim that everything sparkle and expensive was hers. She always complaint to her mother about mikan attitude.

Lulu shouda, very annoying mother, let me say this, **LIKE MOTHER LIKE DAUGHTER. ** Or perhaps opposite way. She dreaming on marrying yamada so she could kill him and all the riches goes to her.

Samuel shouda, father of sumire, he is killed by his own wife. He is rich. He give his will her daughter. His death are unknown to anybody.

**Hyuuga family: **Natsume Hyuuga, a very handsome, quiet pervert but genius son if compared to his younger brother. A bit of playboy. He is the most wanted man in the whole planet because of his intelligent and his handsome look. Have power of fire.

Ruka Hyuuga. Caring yet 2nd handsome man in the whole wide world. He has the power of animal pherenome. When he heard the word HAG, the table will shaking because when he laugh, he stomp his foot to the ground and his hand keep slamming at the table.

nakamura Hyuuga, beautiful, very caring and pleasant manner. She is really don't like seeing people fight. She is good comfort and like to sing such as lullaby. She has posses fire, sparkling heart which can make someone feel calm.

Koaru Hyuuga: died because of terrible accident. Has posses teleportation, animal pheranome power.

**Minor character:**

**From sakura family member: **persona azumi, he protective big brother. He really love and care to his sister, who is yumi sakura and his niece, mikan sakura. He has hard time to believing in yamada. He had a dangerous power, mark of death. Yet he has posses other power as well.

Reo sakura, younger brother of the four sibling. He has voice pheranome and other power possessed from his mother and father. He is really forgetful king of man. He really like and taking care of mikan.

Narumi sakura, very weird amongst the four sibling. He is kind yet very kind. Sometime, his students think he is actually gay. He has son named youichi, he is very cute and playful.

Jinno sensei, he is strict but mot to his favorite student, mikan, koko and hotaru. Has electricity power.

**The other character are still the same. Here is the list of the famous person.**

Mikan sakura

Natsume Hyuuga

Hotaru imai

Anna umenomiya

Nonoko ogasawara

Yuu tobita

Sumire shouda


	2. Chapter 1

Authornotes

Hope you enjoy and please with my kind of story here. Drop me some reviews make me so exciting and wanted to keep writing. Well, I don't need some flames but in this story I really need one or two. It helps a lot. As you all know, I'm one of the disclaimer. I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ALICE ACADEMY. Tachibana-sensei does. Here is the first chapter. Enjoy!

 **When papa have two fiancée ******

**Chapter one: Yume? Nani?!**

**Somewhere in the darkness…**

"Mama, I want ice cream" said a cute, cheeky little 5 years old girl. "Okay, wait here, and dear" her mother said it back. But before her mother can go, the little girl tugging her gown. "Nani, mikan" she asks. "Where's papa?" mikan ask. Her mother by the named yumi, sigh, "Papa goes to work. He will be home late night" yumi explain.

**Reality;**

"Hah!" a loud gasp from a young girl bedroom. She panting hard and find herself cannot breath. "He- *sucked breath* lp- *sucked breath*!" she trying to get some help. "mikan-sama!" a maid comes, rushing to her. "Daijoubu, mikan-sama?" the maid, harada misaki, asks with worry. "Give her these" a man servant come in this time and handed the maid a bottle of pills. "It's just dream, mikan-sama, try to breathe slowly." Advise the man.

----------- Hyuuga residence

"Ohayou, okaa-san" greet a gentleman while patting his favorite bunny. "Ohayou, ruka-kun, Natsume-kun" greet their mother back. "Hn" one word comes from the manga freak. "Same as usual" nakamura whisper in lower voice. The family had a great breakfast but somehow, deep down, they were missing something.

----------- Shouda residence

"BAKA MITAI!" shouts a mother goes by the name of lulu. "You should do this on the way around!" demand the angry mother to her maid. "Ma, why do you hire such a hag?" his daughter approaches to her. "I don't know, dear. She needs the job." Lulu said while walking to her kitchen. "Pathetic" sumire said in disgusted voice and follow her mother.

"Where are you going?" ask sumire when seeing her mother putting a lip gloss at her brown lips. "To find a better husband" lulu simply replies. "Better a billionaire." Sumire said. "Just wait, honey" her mother done with it and get her purse. "I hate to WAIT, ma, I'm sick of all these. I need a BIG house. "Sumire said with ugly pout but for her, she'll be cute that way.

----------- sakura residence

"Itadakimasu" mikan said and putting her bread at her mouth. Her father, yamada, watches her carefully and smiles. "*gulp* nani, papa?" she ask him. "Nandemonai, you just look like your mama" he smiles again. Mikan stand up and wipe her mouth with handkerchief. "You shall be getting going, papa, you'll be late if you don't "mikan said while exited the room.

"Where are you going today, dear?" her father ask while wearing his coat. "To the park with koko" mikan answer then goes upstairs to her room, getting already. "What a child." Yamada sigh.

----------- mikan's room

"It keeps coming. I don't know why." She said to the phone. "We'll discuss this later, okay, honey?" the man asks. "Okay." Mikan said. "Pick you up in 20" he said. "Hai." With that they hung up. "I love you more than anything koko-kun" mikan whisper to herself.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter" mikan demand the knocker. "mikan-sama, "the maid greet her. "Nani, harada-san?" mikan ask in annoyed. "Yamada-sama told me to meet him at 6 pm at the yume no atashi restaurant. Andou-san will drive you there." She explains. "Hai, hai" mikan said in some way felt bothersome.

"Was that all? You can go now" she asks in irritated. "Hai, sama" the maid said and leaves.

----------- at the park

"You don't need to worry, mikan. Daijoubu da yo." Koko comforting his girlfriend. "Arigatou, koko" mikan smile at him. The love bird then takes a short walk. While doing it, they saw some of her other friends.

"Oiiiii! Nonoko-chan, anna-chan, hotaru-chan!" mikan wave at them. "Anna?" koko a bit shock. "Onii-chan?!" Anna shriek. "Hm" koko just smirk. Mikan tell everything to her friends about her dream. And it seems that all comforting her. "It's happening me like these few days, it keep repeating one by one incident I'm with mama." Mikan tears start to fall slowly.

"Well, if that keeps repeating…." Hotaru started. "That mean, it'll stop when….."Nonoko said with a pause. "When yuka-san….." she paused and the other gasps except mikan. "NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" mikan cry a thousand tears. She hugged koko tightly until he can't breathe but deep down that mikan feel more painful on the inside.

"I don't (sob) want (sob) to see it, (sob) I bear (sob) to kill (sob) myself." Mikan said between the cry. "Mikan, enough," koko said while pulling her away and nudge her. "You are lucky enough you seen your real parents, how about Nonoko and hotaru?" koko said a bit of angry. This makes her realize and stop crying.

Nonoko and hotaru was adopted child. Nonoko are adopted by of ogasawara scientist couple, since they know she had chemical Alice. And hotaru were adopted by imai family since they know she can invent weird things. "Gomenasai" mikan said. "daijoubu." Nonoko said. "Its okay baka" hotaru give her a small smile

**5.00 pm. **"it's already five, didn't you said tsubasa- san will drive you there?" Anna asks. "Well, yeah. But I want you guys there too." Mikan said with a bright smile. Then mikan got her cell phone out and start to press some number.

"andou-san," mikan begin. "Mikan-sama, yamada-sama wants you to go there in a hurry, so I'll be-"he got cut off. "I know, I know. I'll be there at 6. Koko-kun will send me there, or better yet, my friends also there, inform dad about it." Mikan said. "Hai, sama" tsubasa andou said. With that, mikan itself hung up the phone. "Let's go" mikan drag her boyfriend and best friends.

----------- Yume no atashi restaurant

**5.46 pm **"we were early 14 minutes early." Hotaru said. "If I was making the report now, sure it is done, rather than wasting time here." She added in whisper. "Come to think of it, the school day is so near. " Anna said. "Finish all your homework already?" he tease his little sister.

" Yup except, art" Anna ask "how about you, hon?" koko ask her girl friend. "All done" mikan answer. "Mou, you have onii-chan help." Anna said while pouting. "that's what boy friend do" Nonoko ask. "say, Nonoko-chan, you never introduce your boy friend to us, you only says that you had one" mikan said with teasing voice. "who's the lucky guy?" hotaru ask Nonoko with smirk plastered to her non emotion face.

" hai, hai, my dear ice queen" Nonoko tease her back. The other chuckle. "do you want me to shoot you with my newest invention?" hotaru ask coolly. "hotaru-chan, please not here" Anna said trying to relaxing the two.

Then there is lots of guard coming inside the restaurant, they all making a way to the honored person. "papa" come from mikan mouth. "sumimasen, gomen" mikan stand up and bow to her friends. while her friends just nod. She walk slowly to the honored person table.

" mikan, dear, have a seat." Her father politely offer a seat for her. "papa, nani?" mikan said while taking her seat. "this Saturday (a/n: sorry not informing, in this story, it is monday) I wanted you to host a cocktail party, for announcing my engagements." Yamada said. "I'll do – WHAT?!" she shock and shout, all the guest look at her. " mikan, dear, please mind your manner." Her father trying to calm her down .

----------- with anna and the others

"what did her father said to her that make her shout?" Nonoko ask in worried. " "her father need her to host a cocktail party this Saturday," hotaru stated. "but why she is shouting, wasn't it great?" anna ask in confuse. " well, not for her because it was for his engagements." Hotaru finish. Anna and Nonoko look down. Felling sorry to mikan. " mikan will definitely desperate about this." Koko said in worry.

After a short silence. " datte, did you said 'engagements'?" koko ask hotaru. Hotaru just nod. " wow, your onii-chan if focusing on the detail seriously" Nonoko said in amazed. "even so, he was still annoying" Anna said with disgusted voice.

"that mean…… this cocktail party is not about one with one person but one with two person or more." Koko said. "oh no" hotaru said. "this makes mikan-chan…." Nonoko begin " even more desperate." Anna finished .

**To be continued!!!!!**

Well want to know something?

Mikan mama, died when she is 5. After that incident, mikan don't want ANYONE to replace her mother's love. She is desperate ever since that happen. Now, come more family. Which make her more desperate.

Well, I'll update soon if I receive 5 (or more) reviews for beginning. Please, I hoping you enjoy it and review please……

**Please read my other stories:**

**By chapters:** my lover is my ENEMY?

The mikan doll

Yume no tamago

When papa have two fiancee

**One-shot: **the farewell gift

Daijoubu ka?

I fall in love with your mama


	3. Chapter 2

**When papa have two fiancée**

Author notes: hey, I'm glad there is reviews, even though it is not much but arigatou!

Summary: mikan father's are in love with two women. So he decided to marry THEM BOTH. He needed to ask his one and only daughter first, Mikan. Mikan is just a billion dollar daughter at that town. She is very popular. She is not a simple judge. she need to confirm here father who should he marry the real bride. She is cool and she didn't ride car but a motor cycle. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: I don't want another mother**

Flash back:

" _mikan, dear, have a seat." Her father politely offer a seat for her. "papa, nani?" mikan said while taking her seat. "this Saturday (a/n: sorry not informing, in this story, it is monday) I wanted you to host a cocktail party, for announcing my engagements." Yamada said. "I'll do – WHAT?!" she shock and shout, all the guest look at her. " mikan, dear, please mind your manner." Her father trying to calm her down ._

"_that mean…… this cocktail party is not about one with one person but one with two person or more." Koko said. "oh no" hotaru said. "this makes mikan-chan…." Nonoko begin " even more desperate." Anna finished ._

Mikan POV

"I don't want another mother!" I shout to father, "I don't want some strangers to replace her love!" I added. With that I run to the exit door and I can feel that my friends, trying to catch up with me. I run faster and went to the amusement park.

Normal POV

"where's mikan-chan?" anna said in panting. " I don't know" Nonoko reply and sat down at the wall to take a breath. "but I guess your brother going to get her faster than all of us" hotaru said. "!" belong to anna.

"where's my brother?" anna ask in confuse while Nonoko and hotaru just sweat drop.

With mikan

"i DON'T WANT ANOTHER MOTHER!!!!" she shouted to the world. "mikan!" a man from her. Mikan know that whom the voice belong to, so she didn't bother to look. She crying and fall to the ground, (noted: she is not dying or unconscious just tired of running.)

"mikan!" koko shout and run to her. He held mikan head to his lap. "please stop crying" koko smile in the hope she stop. Mikan sat down and hug him. "but father don't understand me" she said. Koko patted her head and said " I know, but he does, he only wanted you to have a complete life."

Mikan look at koko. "my life already complete, I have father, mother, even though she had died but I have you, koko-kun, all along, and you took care just like mother did." Mikan feels the water from her eyes flowing down.

Then with koko own eyes, mikan slowly shut her eyes. Koko quick bring her to the hospital. " mikan please stay alive, I'm going to solve all problems and I always by your side" koko said In very worried voice tone.

**To be continued**

**So sorry if it is short and long time for me not updating, gomen! And I'm sorry if I had wrong grammars. Please reviews.**


End file.
